In recent years, there have been many cases where it is difficult to implement all functions requested from a customer by using a single body program, and the corresponding functions are fulfilled in cooperation with other programs.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-512764 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-070617.